


AI generated emeto fic

by emeto_treefrog



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: AI generated, Emetophilia, F/M, Motion Sickness, NSFW, POV Second Person, Sea sickness, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeto_treefrog/pseuds/emeto_treefrog
Summary: I came across a video of play.aidungeon.io and was wondering whether the AI could write practically plotless emeto porn. Lo and behold, it can.For those interested, this is the prompt I fed to the AI:You and your boyfriend, Dante, are on a small ferry from Calais to the coast of England. The weather is stormy, and there is a strong wind that is rocking the boat violently. Almost everybody on the boat is feeling sea sick. The sound of vomiting can be heard all over the boat. The bathrooms are filled with people puking everywhere. You yourself are unaffected, but Dante is rapidly feeling sicker and sicker. This is making you feel incredibly horny. You are looking for a place where you can discreetly have sex with Dante while he's feeling nauseous.(I wanted to make it abundantly clear to that bitch that this was gonna get real sexual real quick, was not disappointed)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	AI generated emeto fic

WARNING: this is NSFW as fuck, if you're not into emetophilia / vomit porn, I'd strongly recommend against reading this. Otherwise, have fun with this AI-generated, disgusting little... eh... piece. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You and your boyfriend are on a ferry ride between the coasts of France and England. The weather is terrible, and the wind is rocking the boat violently.

"Hey, I'm getting seasick!" Dante says in between his coughs. "I think we should go back to our room."

> You say "Do you want to lie down somewhere?"  
Dante looks at you as if he doesn't believe you. He shakes his head slowly, and then nods. Then he starts coughing again.

"We need to get off this boat,"

> You say "We'll unfortunately have to sit out the ride, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"I'm not that great. I feel like I'm going to vomit," he replies, his voice quivering.  
You slowly lean in, and kiss Dante passionately. He responds by kissing you back clumsily, but it doesn't matter; you have an idea of what you want to do. Specifically, what you want to do to him.

> You say with a cheeky wink: "I'll fetch you something to throw up in if you'll go down on me afterwards!"  
"You will?" he says, his voice quivering.  
"Mm-hmm," you reply, pulling your top off.  
You walk over to the closest bathroom, and close the door.

> You come back with a transparent bucket for Dante, and place it on his lap.  
"Is this good?" you ask.  
"Perfect," he replies.  
He immediately wastes no time in pulling down your pants and panties. You pull down his pants, and guide his hand to your vagina. Then, he puts two fingers in, and begins moving them in and out. You grab him gently by his long, dark hair, and slowly pull his mouth onto your vagina. He eagerly eats you out, and you begin to moan gently.  
"Dante, you're beautiful," you moan.  
Dante continues to eat you out, and you begin to feel a wave of pleasure coming over you.

He lets out a wet burp and gags softly.  
"Oh, my god. I feel sick," he says.  
You moan loudly as you continue to feel intense stimulation.  
The boat dips suddenly, catching you both off guard. Dante gags harshly and says "I think I might throw up, boo.."

You take the bucket and place it between your legs. Dante kisses you, and begins to flick your clit with his tongue as you grind into him. This sends you into another wave of euphoria. Then, he begins to throw up into the bucket, and you continue to grind against him as he does so.

"Let's go to our room," you moan. "I want to feel you inside me."  
Dante nods, grabbing your hand to help you stand. You lead him over to your room, and you sit you down on your bed. 

You pull your pants and panties off, before lying down next to Dante. He immediately grabs you, kissing you passionately. You roll over, and he enters you. You begin making out as he slowly thrusts into you. You moan into his mouth as it moves against yours.  
"Yes... don't stop..." you moan.

Dante suddenly stops mid-thrust, gagging a little.  
"I feel like I'm going to be sick," he says.  
You place the bucket on the bed, and he quickly grabs it. He pukes into it, before finally setting it on the floor. He grabs you, holding you close to him.  
"Fuck, I'm still not feeling great. You're so beautiful though," he says.  
You look into his eyes, and you see a mixture of love and sickness coursing through him, like a virus. 

"Do that again, all over me..."

Dante stares at you, pausing from his motion.  
"I'm not sure how I feel about that, but if you want me to, then fuck it," he says.  
Dante begins to thrust into you once more as he kisses you. He begins to moan softly, before he gags and begins to throw up everywhere. It splashes onto your thighs, legs, stomach, boobs, and even your pussy.  
"Oh my god, I'm going to come" you moan.  
The feeling of his vomit all over your body intensifies your pleasure. You come loudly, and Dante follows shortly after.  
"Oh my god, that was intense. I feel so ill," he says.  
You collapse onto the bed after an afterglow kiss.  
"You have no idea," you say.  
Dante looks down at the bucket, covered in puke.  
"Well, I guess you'd better clean this," he says.

\-------------------------------------------------

Despite it obviously having a few odd parts here and there (some things I tweaked because they really didn't make sense), I'm honestly pleasantly surprised what an AI can do in terms of custom plotless porn :D . I could probably have stretched it and made it more story-oriented, but I wanted for this to be very straight to the point and direct because well, that's what I felt like in the moment lol.

I encourage everyone to try that out for themselves, if you're interested! Very curious to hear other people's experiences. link is play.aidungeon.io :)


End file.
